ro2_englishfandomcom-20200216-history
Garden of Baphomet
Map The place where Baphomet and his demonic subordinates resides. It was named the Garden of Baphomet after the Great Disaster, when Baphomet fled from heroes settled in the place. Hidden in a dense forest, it is hard for commoners to enter. Type: Raid Dungeon Extensive Information The Garden of Baphomet is the dwelling place of Baphomet and his devils. It is the place where these demons lived. However, after the cataclysm, the place earned its name as it was where Baphomet settled down after being kicked out by the heroes. This is a secluded hiding place that is located within thick, forest-like areas and is unreachable by regular people. Scenario: Garden of Baphomet The evil dark lord, Baphomet, once terrified all corners of Midgard with his ferociousness. During the cataclysm, he invaded the Midgard continent by leading armies of demons against the 12 valkyries. But even the powerful Baphomet was sealed up, deep inside the Mjollnir Mountains by countless of nameless heroes. Baphomet remained hidden for a period of time, since his energy source, the goddess, Freyja, was sealed by Chaos (a loyal vassal to Baldur), and his party lied deep within the forest, unable to reach him behind layers and layers of magical shields. The entrance to the Garden of Baphomet was discovered by a young man who was passing by the Mjollnir Mountains. The road to the garden has since been opened, after the magical shields lost their powers while Freyja regained hers from the Midgard Dimensional Crack, created by the Freykan. Background: Garden of Baphomet Long ago, when Odin created living beings on Midgard including humans, she birthed her own creations too. Time passed, and these creations would warp and be called demons, as they possessed stronger willpower and physical body strength than all the other creations. However, their endless lust of power left them disfigured and transformed their bodies into that of monsters. Despite the transformation, the demons continued to attack the other creations of Odin. In the end, they incurred the wrath of Odin and were exiled to deep under the Midgard continent. Once in a while, demons were summoned to the surface by humans through powerful magic spells. But they came up on the ground with a renewed wickedness when Goddess Freyja tried to trigger the cataclysm to destroy the Midgard continent. Baphomet is the most wicked of all these demons, earning himself the name of “The Evil Dark Lord” among his kind. During the cataclysm, he roared and rose from pool of blood, made from the death of many heroes. Now, Baphomet sits upon a throne at the end of his own garden, pounding his Crescent Scythe in evil contemplation. The gatekeepers of his garden, Minotaurs Chung-I & Hong-I, are dejected as they received a scolding from Humbaba for creating an uproar. Humbaba is led by the strength of Baphomet and has served as his subordinate for centuries. In his frustration, Humbaba drowns in his own resting area while cleaning his armour. On a seemingly uneventful and peaceful afternoon, Baphomet suddenly opened his eyes and exclaimed, “HUMANS!! When he senses the presence of humans, he learns this to be mean that the magical shields covering the garden have failed. Baphomet clenched his Crescent Scythe in rage. “Is time again that all beings bow at my feet!” Introduction: Garden of Baphomet The entrance of the Garden of Baphomet is in the East field of Mjollnir Mountains. There will be powerful monsters awaiting the entrance. Minotaurs Chung-I & Hong-I are the bosses of the first gateway. Humbaba, who is regarded highly by Baphomet, lingers in his own backyard in the middle of the garden. In the very abyss of the garden lies Baphomet, the iconic boss of Ragnarok Online. Are the Asgardians capable of defeating Baphomet and his subordinates once more? Minotaurs Chung-I & Hong-I Minotaur Chung-I is one of the Minotaur’s kin who is well-known for their supernatural physical strength and lower intelligence among the other demons. He is known for his loud voice as he once won a loud crying competition when he was young. When the other Minotaur kin moved into Chung-I’s dwelling place, he sensed rivalry as the other kin’s revered celebrity, Hong-I, who is a strong and excellent fighter. He is on ill terms with Hong-I and they fight each time they meet! However, after each fight, Chung-I will sneak in to Hong-I's place when he is asleep and will leave some haystacks of food. He may seem frosty on the outside, but deep down, he cares about Hong-I and became slightly attached to him during their regular fights. Minotaur Hong-I is a famous celebrity in town as he is a very strong and excellent fighter. However, he is obliged to live together with Minotaur kin which Chung-I belongs to, after humans took over his town. Chung-I will always pick fights with him. Often, Hong-I will ignore Chung-I but continuous provocation agitated him. It is even rumoured that Hong-I kicked the bottom of Chung-I’s hoof at beginning of their fight! When the humans invaded and suppressed the Minotaur kin, Chung-I & Hong-I were the commanders in charge of dealing with humans. They maintained their kin’s harmony by cooperating with each other and knocking down the humans together. Their deafening cries made them famous in among the demons, and attracted the attention of Valkyrie, the goddess of battle. During the cataclysm, they charged in head strong towards the humans under the command of the Evil Dark Lord Baphomet. When Baphomet was defeated by the humans and sealed up deep inside Mjollnir Mountains, the Minotaurs too got caught in the chaos as they were blindly swinging their battle axes. The Minotaurs were unable to disobey the order given by Baphomet as he defeated the master of deep forest Mjollnir Moutains, Humbaba. They created the Garden of Baphomet by chopping down trees, and in the event of a hostile human or demon attack, they stand guard at the Garden of Baphomet as dutiful gate keepers. Humbaba Humbaba is a demon that lived deep inside the Forest of Mjollnir Mountains, a place that nobody has access to since the early days. There was a belief that if a forest spirit obtained a powerful spell, they would eventually transform into Humbaba. Humbaba remains as mysterious identity to the demons since he lives in the remote part of the forest. His power is unknown to any since there are no stories told out of the forest area, it is rumoured that Humbaba will lost his power if he leaves the forest. During the cataclysm, unlike the other demons, he didn’t attack the humans as he has no interest in the outside world. Unexpectedly, the goat-headed Evil Dark Lord Baphomet showed up. He and Humbaba felt the immense strength within each other as they fought viciously for days. There could only be one winner, and the winner Baphomet recovered his power by using Humbaba's ability to gather energy from the forest. As the former ruler who lost under the witness of all demons present, Humbaba is obliged to comply to Baphomet's reign. Now, Humbaba controls Minotaurs Chung-I & Hong-I and provides forest energy to restore Baphomet. Deep within his heart of hearts, Humbaba yearns for the day when Baphomet will finally leave the forest. Baphomet Baphomet is the worst and strongest demon ever known. There are legions of demons under his control. During the cataclysm, Baphomet was given the same authority as the 12 valkyries by the Goddess Freyja. With this power, he created seas of fire in every populated area. He was eventually defeated by the uprising heroes and sealed deep inside the forest of Mjollnir Mountains When Baphomet first arrived in the forest, he saw Humbaba staring at him with extreme loath. Baphomet intuitively sensed that Humbaba was a strong opponent, whom he went on to fight mercilessly for days before emerging as the winner. Baphomet ordered Minotaurs Chung-I & Hong-I to perform guard duties, at the same time insisting that Humbaba gather forest energy to recover his power. Baphomet is confined to spend his days on his self-made throne for recovery. NPCs Monsters Bosses Category:Environments Category:Dungeons